suspecteddemigodswelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
VAMPIRE LAW
I wanted to make a page on vampires and what is their law or at least the vapirelaw in the city. if anybody wants to add to it or change any phrasing be my guest. Now I odnt nesscessarily belive in vampires but this is for anybody that might or thinks he or she might be one. ONE That each coven must have its leader and only he might order the working of the Dark trick upon a mortal, seeing that the methods and the rituals were properly observed. TWO That the Dark Gifts must never be given to the crippled, the maimed, or to children, or to those who cannot, even with the Dark Powers survive on their own. Be it further understood that all mortals who would recieve the Dark Gifts should be beautiful in person so that the insult to God might be greater when the trick is done. THREE That never should an old vampire work this magic lest the blood of the fledgling be too strong. For all our gifts increase naturally with age and the old ones have too much strength to pass on. Injury, burning -- these catastrophes, if they do not destroy the Child of Satan will only increase his powers when he is healed. Yet Satan guards the flock from the powers of old ones, for almost all, without exception go mad. In this particular, let Armand observe that there was no vampire then living who was more than 300 years old. No one alive then could remember the first Roman coven. The devil frequently calls his vampires home. But let Armand understand here also that the effect of the Dark Trick is unpredictable, even when passed on by the very young vampire and with all due care. For reasons no one knows, some mortals when Born to Darkness become as powerful as Titans, others may be no more than corpses that move. That is why mortals must be chosen with skill. Those with great passion and indominatable will should be avoided as well as those who have none. FOUR That no vampire may ever destroy another vampire, except that the coven master has the power of life and death over all of his flock. And it is further his obligation to lead the old ones and the mad ones into the fire when they can no longer serve Satan as they should. It is his obligation to destroy all vampires who are not properly made. It is his obligation to destroy all those who are so badly wounded that they cannot survive on their own. And it is his obligation finally to seek the destruction of all outcasts and all those who have broken these laws. FIVE That no vampire shall ever reveal his true nature to a mortal and let the mortal live. No vampire must ever reveal the history of the vampires to a mortal and let the mortal live. No vampire must commit to writing the history of the vampires or any true knowledge of vampires lest such a history be found by mortals and believed. And a vampire's name must never be known to mortals, save from his tombstone, and never must any vampire reveal to mortals the location of his or any other vampire's lair.